Love Me Like You Do
by lizkittygal
Summary: A cute multi-chapter story about our favorite Diva and favorite Badass! Currently rated M! PEZBERRY LOVE
1. Best Summer

Hey guys! This is my first multi-chapter PEZBERRY fanfic and the first fanfic I have written in awhile! I really only plan to continue with this if I get a good amount of readers, so PLEASE review!

I'm also in search of a beta possibly? My best friend is in school to be an editor but has never seen much of Glee. So I need someone that can edit my work.

Dsiclaimer: Clearly I don't own any part of Glee. If I did...well I would probably not be sitting here writing about what I wish could've happened. Because it would've happened. Haha!

Please ENJOY!

Love Me Like You Do

Chapter One: Best Summer Ever

 **Rachel's POV**

* * *

My name is Rachel Berry, I am sixteen years old and a self proclaimed Diva. It's 8 am on a Saturday, and normally I would already be awake, starting my day with my work out. However, everything changed when I fell in love with Lima's resident female badass. Even if she is a softy to her chosen select few peers. Currently her arms are wrapped tightly around my torso as if I'll disappear in thin air. Now...I know what you must be thinking; How did I, the co-captain of glee club manage to get one third of the Unholy Trinity to fall in love with me? Well believe it or not she had to convince me. It all started in October after our win at sectionals...

 _Flashback_

 _"Bye guys! See you on Monday!" I waved to my teammates, Tina and Artie, as they walked out the doors._

 _I opened my locker to grab my personal belongings, when I heard Santana Lopez tell her blonde best friend, Brittany, to wait by her car. I notice she is headed my way and I brace myself for the verbal lashing I'm sure I will receive._

 _"So..are you and Finnept dating now that he is single?" She asked smugly, yet there was a shake in her tone._

 _I slowly turned to her confused, and slightly shocked, "No, I do not believe that would be appropriate at the current time. Given his current state of hurt, that would probably not be a smart idea." She looked around as she heard voices down the adjacent hallway._

 _"Good, you deserve much better than him." She moved closer to me and whispered, "I need to talk to you about something privately. Would you mind if we went somewhere to talk?"_

 _"Of course. We can go to my house if you wish. My dads' will respect our wish for privacy, plus my room is soundproofed. However, I must warn you that if this is an attempt to injure me or humiliate me in anyway..."_

 _She cut me off and quickly said, "Rachel. I promise this is not some attempt to harm you in any way." My jaw dropped._

 _"You...you called me Rachel." I sputtered out._

 _"Well that's your name isn't it? I'm done with the name calling, okay? Just promise me when you hear what I have to say that you'll take me seriously."_

 _I put my hand on her shoulder cautiously, "of course, Santana. I promise. You can trust me." She grabbed my hand from her shoulder and I expected her to push me away but she took and guided me towards the student parking lot with a smile on her face. Her text tonenwent off on her phone._

 _"That was Brittany. She is getting a ride home from Quinn. Come on, I'll drive us to your house." She led me to a new shiny red Toyota Camry._

 _"So this is your new car I heard you telling Quinn about a couple weeks ago. A birthday present right?" I asked as I buckled my seat-belt. I saw her nod as she pulled out of McKinley High's parking lot. I pointed out which streets to turn onto, and after about five minutes we were pulling into my driveway. "My dad's are out at the store and should be back within the hour. They are aware of you coming over, and insist that you stay for dinner. But I completely understand if you'd rather not have dinner with my fathers and me."_

 _"That sounds great Rachel." I could tell she was nervous about whatever she had to tell me, and to be honest, I thought it was really cute. I led us inside and up the stairs to my bedroom. I heard her laugh quietly, probably at the star sign on my door that said, "Rachel's Room". When I opened the door I heard her mutter a wow under her breath._

 _"Let me guess, you expected bright pink walls with Broadway posters, and bedazzled everything. Right?" I asked her. I pulled her inside, "Feel free to sit anywhere." She sat on the edge of my bed and nervously rubbed her hands on her knees. I took a seat across from her in my computer chair and gently placed my hand on top of hers. She looked up at me and our eyes met._

 _"Rachel...I..." She stuttered._

 _"Santana, it's okay. Whatever it is, I promise." She took a deep breath._

 _"Okay, here goes nothing. Rachel, I am so sorry for all the names I've called you and all the slushies that I've thrown. Everyday the guilt builds and builds. Everytime I see someone else slushy you, or call you names, it takes so much self control not to beat their asses into the ground." I open my mouth to speak but she raises a hand to stop me. "Please let me finish before you say anything, otherwise I'm not sure I can finish. "Rachel, I like you. I mean really like you. And I know I don't deserve you or your forgiveness. But please let me earn it. I might not be ready to walk down the halls of McKinley with rainbow pride flags, and lesbian written on my forehead. But I promise to stop the names, I'll stop the slushies. I won't be ashamed to eat lunch with you, or walk down the hall with you." At this point both of our eyes are filled with tears, and I'm filled with so much confusion. "Okay, if you want to say something...well please do."_

 _"How..what..why?" I stutter. "First, if you are being completely serious about the apology then I forgive you. However if you wish for me to believe that you actually like me, as in you want to date me, well forgive me for thinking that's ridiculous."_

 _"I know it's hard to believe Princesa, but I truly do want to date you. Give me a chance. Just one date. If it's awful, and you still don't believe me well then I will be more than happy to be just friends." She brushes the fallen tears from my cheeks. Her hand is warm, and comforting on my cheek._

 _"Fine. But Santana, please know that if this turns out to be some prank...I don't think I would survive it."_

 _End Flashback_

Obviously, the first date was legit and real, otherwise I wouldn't be lying here in her arms, happier than I've ever been. I feel her start to stir awake, which is unusual this early, but not unwelcome.

"Babe, you're thinking too loud. Go back to sleep." She lazily kissed my cheek and pulled me tighter.

"Sorry sweetheart."

She grunts her forgiveness and says, "Are you okay? What is going through that pretty head of yours?"

"Just thinking about the first time you told me you liked me, the first time I wanted to kiss you. Everything is fine. Go back to sleep, babe. I'll wake you around lunchtime so I can take my favorite girl to Breadstix." She pulls me even tighter to her in acknowledgement.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever." She was back to sleep in seconds.

And this is when I realized that this would be the best summer ever.


	2. Let Me Love You

_**Thanks you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please continue to read and review!**_

 ** _I can't promise such quick updates all the time, but I am hoping to do at least a chapter if not two a week!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Let Me Love You**_

 _ **Santana's POV**_

Normally, I, Santana Lopez would be more than willing to be taken out for a free meal, especially from someone as beautiful as my girl. But you don't let someone as amazing as Rachel Berry pay for a meal. Now my girl puts up a fight every time I pay for our dates or I run forward to open doors for her, because as she says, 'San, I do not believe in gender roles, nor do i believe that there is a boyfriend and a girlfriend type in every relationship.' Which I totally get, but I mean I've never cared if a boy did shit like that for me because I'm a lesbian, but my beautiful girlfriend has always believed in sexuality being fluid, but still dreams of being treated like a princess. She has a fixation in having a leading 'man' (or as she says now, just someone that can keep up with her diva tendencies), and she loves being swept off her feet. So when it comes to dates I pick her up, I bring her flowers, I pay for dinner, and I walk her to her front door. Rachel Berry deserves that and so much more.

"Tana, I invited you to lunch. You were supposed to let me pay this time." My girl had the cutest pout on her face. I leaned over and softly kissed her pout away.

"Sorry, love, but I decided I wanted to treat you, Mi Princesa." She smiles at me and pulls me in for another kiss. I let out a low moan when she lightly sucks on my bottom lip. When she pulls away she leans into my ear to whisper something to me.

"Why don't you take me home so I can treat you to dessert?" She grazes her teeth along my earlobe gently eliciting another moan out of my throat.

"Lead the way, Estrella." She grabs my hand and we rush to the car. I drive quickly, and as soon as we step into her empty house she pins me against the front door and brings her face close to mine.

Placing a soft and sensual kiss on my lips she pulls away far too quickly and says, "I get to be top if I beat you to my bed." She immediately takes off up the stairs, and it takes me a quick second to recover but I manage to chase after her. I grabbed her around the knees and put her over my shoulder. She shrieked and demanded to be put down, her attempts at be serious were defeated by her cute giggles. I gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her deeply.

"You love it when I'm on top, babe." I say as she giggles more and wraps her arms around my neck. I look in her eyes and drown in all the love and emotion that I see. She puts one hand through my hair.

"I love you so much, Santana Lopez." She pulls me in for a breathtaking kiss and I can't help but be reminded of the first time we said those words to each other.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Rachel and I have officially been dating for three months today. At first we seemed to be at a lost, convinced this wouldn't be possible. But here we are three months later happily holding hands. Behind closed doors that is, everyone at school thinks we just became friends, not girlfriends. It's not because I'm ashamed of Rachel, if that were the case I wouldn't even acknowledge her in public. But I'm terrified of coming out to my parents, to the world. So currently my two best friends, Brittany and Quinn, Rachel's dads, as well as Puck. He only knows so he can be our cover-up...okay and because he is one of my best friends, and him and Rach are 'jew-bros'._

 _My girl doesn't know yet but I plucked up the courage to tell my parents about the girl I'm in love with, yes I Santana Lopez am head over heels for Rachel Berry. My mom and dad weren't surprised about the lesbian thing, they were just surprised I told them I loved Rachel not Brittany._

 _Now I'm on my way to my Abuela's house to share the news with her, and I'm scared as shit. My Papi warned me that she would probably not be very accepting, but it would be okay because my parents loved me no matter what and couldn't wait to meet Rachel. I walk up my Abuela's driveway and already she is ushering me in._

 _I'm not sure what happened but next thing I know I'm knocking at Rachel's front door sobbing. She rejected me. I knew it would be hard to get through to her, but I never expected her to disown me._

 _"_ _Tana? Baby?! What's wrong?" My beautiful girlfriend is pulling me into her house and into an embrace as I continue to break down in her arms._

 _"_ _My...my abuela..." I tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. Rachel was as patient as ever stroking my hair and waiting for me to collect myself. After about five minutes my sobs subsided. "I told my parents about us, about me." I heard her gasp quietly. "I drove to my Abuela's and she...she told me I should've kept it a secret, and I wasn't her granddaughter anymore."_

 _"_ _Oh San, baby, I'm so sorry. But I am also so proud of you." I looked up and into her eyes for the first time since arriving at her house. All I see in her brown eyes is love._

 _"_ _Rachel...I...I love you. I'm in love with you." Her eyes go wide and all her movements freeze. I swear she even stopped breathing for a second. "I know it's early in our relationship, but..." She cuts me off with a kiss that takes my breath away._

 _When she pulls away she exhales and says, "I'm in love with you too. I love you so much, Santana Lopez."_

 ** _End Flashback_**

I pull her closer to me, "And I love you so much, Rachel Berry," I whisper on her lips before claiming them with mine.

An hour and multiple orgasms later, Rachel is curled up to my side drawing circles on my collar bone. I kiss the top of her head and snuggle in further. "Thank you letting me love you, Mi Estrella," I whisper as I drift off for a nap.

* * *

 **Let me know in the reviews if you guys would like Shelby to make an appearance, and I am also going to make one of Rachel's ex boyfriends an asshole. Should it be Jesse St. James or Finn?!**


	3. HelloAgain

Hey guys! I am finding it really hard to get motivated to write more because despite gaining a lot of followers the reviews are lacking! PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, and I doubt I ever will own GLEE.

Chapter 3: Hello...Again

 **Santana's POV**

* * *

"Santana. San, baby, it's time to get up. We have a double date with Britt and Quinn in two hours and we need to shower." I heard my girlfriend whisper. I stretched and let out a low groan. "If you get up now we can shower together..." I felt her get off the bed, her feet shuffling across the carpet towards the bathroom. It took me two seconds to decide if it was worth getting up to shower with my girl, but let me tell you it was an easy decision.

After spending almost forty five minutes in the shower making sure we were extra clean, if you know what I mean, we were both finding suitable outfits to wear. I already reluctantly vetoed the idea of Rach wearing one of her skirts, too tempting.

"How about this one, San?" She walked out of her closet in a pair of apple bottom jean shorts and a form fitting black blazer over a white tank top. I had to remember how to breathe for a moment before walking towards her still in my sweatpants and sports bra.

"Mi Amor..." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "You are so beautiful." She blushed and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I felt her lips brush against me softly.

"Tana, I'm nothing. Especially in comparison to you." She mumbled into my neck.

"What? Have you looked at yourself? I am the luckiest woman alive, because the most beautiful woman in the world is my girlfriend." I pull her away from me so I can see into her eyes, "You are so beautiful, baby. So damn beautiful." I kiss her lips softly and pull away to head towards my outfit for the evening. "Now, let me get dressed so we can get going." She slaps my ass as I pull on my black shorts to compliment my dark red blouse.

Pretty soon we are pulling up to Quinn's house. She offered to make dinner tonight before we went out to a movie. Rachel loved that because she was making something vegan for her, as opposed to trying to find something around here besides the select few dishes at Breadstix she can eat. We get out of the car and join hands when we reach Quinn's front door. I reach up to knock when the door swings open and I see my blonde best friend, Brittany.

"Sanny! Rachie! I'm so excited for tonight even though Quinn is still nervous about people finding out about us." Part of the reason we chose to have dinner at Quinn's house as well is because she wasn't ready for everyone in Lima to know she is gay. Her mom was surprisingly very accepting of her relationship with Britt. But Quinn is already trying to recover from her popularity loss, being out to the rest of Lima, OH would only bury her further.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Brittany." Rach said as we shuffled into the huge entry way of the Fabray Estate. By the time our shoes were removed Brittany had bounced off towards the kitchen, we quickly followed after her to see Quinn setting things out on the table. "Oh Quinn this looks absolutely divine! Do you need help with anything?"

Quinn shook her head, and gestured for us to take a seat at the table. "I think everything is all set, but thanks Rachel. Let's eat so we can head out for the movie!"

We sat and talked about what has happened in our lives since last seeing each other. Quinn and Rachel had been able to find comfort in each other after Shelby had ditched Rachel and adopted Beth. Whereas Britt was explaining how she had been getting smarter after reading the book Rachel got her, The Big Book of Words. We all pitched in and helped with the dishes and then rushed to my car and left to see the movie.

How I got tricked into seeing the newest chick flick is beyond me, somewhere between Rachel being naked in the shower to her being naked in my bed I had caved. So here I am with my girl tucked under my arm watching Letters to Juliet. I hear sniffles on both sides of me. Rae and Q are both crying over the movie scene and I just roll my eyes and kiss Rach's forehead.

As we leave the theatre hand in hand with our two blonde's trailing behind us I feel Rachel pause. I follow her gaze only to be met with those of Jesse St. Jackass.

"Rachel...what a surprise to see you here. Actually what a surprise to see the four of you here together." His gaze dropped to mine and Rachel's linked hands.

"Jesse..." Rachel started only to be interrupted by Jackass.

"Why her? Why them? They are awful to you." He was really starting to piss me off now. "Listen, I know I don't deserve another chance. I'm not going ask for one. I just want to be friends. I promise. Our voices go so well together, I'd love to mash with you on some songs." Rachel let go of my hand, but touched my upper arm to reassure me she loved me.

"Jesse, you pelted me with eggs. As for Santana, she has done plenty to make up for all the horrible things she did to me. I'm willing to give our friendship a try, but please know that I am fully committed to San, and that friendship is all this will be." He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Absolutely. I would never try to ruin your relationship." Rachel smiled and ran forward to hug him tightly. Over her shoulder he winked at us, and I knew that he was going to do everything in his power to take Rachel from me. I love that my girl is so forgiving, otherwise I'd probably still be single, but sometimes I wish she could just turn people away. I know she won't listen to me, and I am never going to be the clingy girlfriend that forces her to stay away from people.

Jesse St. James better keep his hands to himself or this could turn into the worst summer ever.

* * *

Let me know if you like the style of Chapter one and two better with it being half present time, and half flashbacks. Or if you would prefer the occasional flashback with the main present time story being focused on! Chapter 4 should be up by the end of the weekend!

Thanks guys!


	4. Part of Your World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own The Little Mermaid. I don't own The Lima Bean.**

 **Thanks for the reviews you guys! I love hearing from all of you!**

 **But please if you are going to leave a review about how much you hate Pezberry, or you think Santana should be with someone better...well please don't read my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Part of Your World**

 **Rachel POV**

* * *

It's been quite the interesting start to summer so far. Santana and I have spent everyday for the last three weeks together. We hung out with others, but always as a group. So her and Britt are having a friend date today, and I am going to have coffee with Jesse St. James. Of course I pull into the parking lot of The Lima Bean ten minutes early, but to be honest I'm so excited. When I first met Jesse at Between the Sheets, I'll admit I was mostly attracted because of his talent, dating him seemed like the next step to being able to collaborate with him. Now that dating him is honestly the last thing on my mind, the idea of getting to actually collaborate with him without all the sexual awkwardness lingering, well the excitement is off the wall.

Walking into the beloved coffee shop I'm hit with the smell of fresh baked muffins, and hot coffee. I text Jesse and let him know I am here while I stand in line to order. When I am finally to the front of the line and place my order of a vanilla soy latte the barista asks, "anything else for you this morning?" I open my mouth to answer only to be interrupted by a smooth silky voice.

"A large black coffee, and a large hot chocolate with extra whipped cream." A tan arm reaches past my head with a twenty dollar bill. I quickly turn around with a giant smile on my face.

"Tana! What are you doing here?" She kisses my forehead as she collects her change and we move off to the side to wait for our order.

"B wanted to have a movie marathon, but we had to start before noon, so I decided I would stop and get some much needed caffeine. Luckily, I also ran into my gorgeous girlfriend."

I leaned up to kiss her softly on the lips. "Thank you for my coffee, baby. I'm so happy I got to see you today." We grab up our coffees when they are ready, and she pulls me in closely.

"Me too. But I should run before B gets mad at me for making us start later. Have fun today, okay? Let me know if St. Jackass steps out of line." I roll my eyes at her jealousy but give her a quick kiss, muttering a sweet goodbye. I find a seat in the back corner of the coffee shop and wait for Jesse. He shows up right on time, and we sit and catch up.

"So you and Santana? How did that happen?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. I smile at the mention of my beautiful girlfriend. The smile never leaves my face as I tell him about Santana asking me out on a date after sectionals, but how I didn't give her a fair chance until after he had egged me. He had the decency to look ashamed.

"Why are you back Jesse?" I asked him. I really was confused. He was supposed to be at UCLA for school. He started telling me about how he actually had to study and I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"I mean how I was supposed to know that I was actually supposed to show to those other classes in school? I just assumed it would be like in Carmel and the school would get some Asian kid to take Math, English and Science for me." He reached over and put his hand on top of mine. "I came back to see you, Rachel. What I did to you... It's my one great regret." I pulled my hand away and set them in my lap.

"Yeah... It was kinda weird. One day you're telling me you loved me, and you were inexplicably throwing eggs at my head the next." I told him carefully.

"I know, I know. I traded love for a fourth consecutive National championship. It was a bum deal. For a first maybe but for a fourth, no way. I've come to make amends." He smiled at me softly and I could tell her really was sorry, but I was concerned if I forgave him to quickly that he would take it the wrong way.

"Jesse, I hope we can work towards a friendship. But please understand why I am being so hesitant to trust you again."

"Of course. Take all the time you need, but I am going to prove to you that I can be trusted." We spent a good while talking and just laughing. I finish the rest of my refilled coffee and check my phone and am shocked to see that we have been talking for 2 hours. I also notice I have two text messages. One from San, and one from Brittany.

 **From San: "Hey babe. I knw u r w/ st james but whn u r done come 2 B's. She said she misses u n wants to c u."**

I rolled my eyes at my girlfriend's awful texting grammar and move onto Britt's.

 **From Britt: "Will you come watch DISNEY movies with us? PLZPLZPLZ!"**

I sent them both replies confirming that I would head over there soon. I look at Jesse and let him know I need to head out.

"Thank you so much for giving me a second chance at his friendship thing." He pulled me in for a sweet embrace and I happily returned it.

"Of course Jesse! It'll be nice to have another friend." I pull away and give his arm a light squeeze before leaving the shop.

When I show up to Brittany's the girls are eating the cookies I prepared for them the night before, and I can tell Brittany is bouncing with excitement over a Disney marathon. Santana notices me right away in the doorway and greets me with a kiss on the cheek. Brittany also kisses me on the cheek and drags me into the living room.

"Is it okay if we start with The Little Mermaid?" Britt asks. I giggle and nod enthusiastically to which she cheers over. "Yay! Thanks Rachie! You'll sing along won't you?"

"Of course I will." I settle down and cuddle with Santana on the couch while the movie starts. When "Part of your World" begins I feel Tana kiss the top of my ear and whisper to me,

"I'm so happy that you let me be a part of your world."

* * *

Okay next question for the story: Should I include more detailed smut and raise the rating to M, or keep it how it is by just mentioning sexy times and keeping a T rating?


	5. Make No Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter, or Glee.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews guys!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Make No Mistake

Santana's POV

My feet beat the ground as I finish up doing my 50 suicides for Coach. This is just cruel punishment, it makes no sense why I am the only one being punished. We are a team, and so maybe it was my fault that the rest of the squad messed up, but we should all be forced to do suicides. Thinking about why I've been so distracted just makes me angrier, by the time I make it to the locker room I am seething. I strip down to take a shower and slam open my locker to put away my dirty uniform. As I'm showering I keep my eyes clenched shut, and my muscles flexed. I try to let the hot shower calm me down, but I can't seem to shake my pissy mood. I quickly put on a new uniform, and rush to meet Rachel in the choir room. I make it there with 10 minutes to spare, only to be greeted by the source of my anger sat shoulder to shoulder next to Rachel at the piano. Jesse St. Jackass is talking quietly to her as she giggles softly at whatever he said. I clear my throat loudly with my eyebrow raised. She turns around and nearly jumps out of her seat to come greet me.

"Hi baby!" She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly. "How was practice?" Rachel looks me in the eye and strokes my cheek. I see Jesse behind her watching us with his arms crossed like a child.

"It was hell. I made a mistake and Coach made me do 50 suicides. Which is why I am later than normal." Jesse covers his mouth trying to hide his smirk, whereas my loving girlfriend guides me to a chair.

"What? That woman is so atrocious! What caused you to mess up?" She rubbed my shoulders lovingly. I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying something about how I wouldn't be so distracted if St. Jackass wasn't trying to steal my girl. But I decide not to pick a fight about his intentions this early in the day.

"I missed you. I guess I was just trying to get to you sooner and it ended up biting me in ass." I grab her hands and pull her onto my lap. She wraps her arms around me tightly and I bury my face in her neck. I feel her leave a kiss on the top of my head.

"Oh San, I missed you too. But please be more careful. I don't want you to get hurt, or in trouble." I pull away from her neck to look at her.

"Babe, it's been two weeks since we've hung out just the two of us." I whisper. It takes her a second to respond, but when she does I can tell that she feels bad.

"You're right. I'm so sorry Tana. I've been so busy catching up with Jesse that we haven't spent much time together." She caresses my cheek with her thumb, "I promise we can hang out tonight. Okay?" I nod, and give her a soft kiss.

"Deal. Now how about I walk my beautiful girl to class?" She smiles and kisses me again before getting off my lap and grabbing for my hand.

"Jesse, thanks for playing with me this morning. We can maybe practice again tomorrow?" He gets up and walks towards us and gives her a big hug.

"Sounds good, Rach. See ya later." I tighten my hold on her hand when he calls her by her nickname, and I lead her out into the hallway towards her first class of the day.

When we get outside the classroom I kiss her lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you later, babe."

The whole day sucked. I had a pop quiz in two of my classes, I already pissed Rachel off, and I found out Jesse talked Shue into letting him come to Glee practice today. The pop quizzes are fine, I'm sure I did great, but no one likes regular quizzes let alone surprise ones. Now, Rachel is pissed because Rick the Stick called her manhands and I kicked him in the balls. I ignored most of her lecture at lunch, something about how she appreciates that I defend her, but she wishes I wouldn't use violence to do so, yeah whatever. Someone disrespected my girl, that doesn't fly with me. Add in Britt and Q's sexual tension since they are still keeping quiet about their relationship, everyone seems to be grumpy and it's just making today worse.

Finally it is last period and I can start counting down the minutes till Glee, and then finally home with my girl. I am hopeful that today is going to turn up,until I see my girlfriend in a tight embrace with fucking St. James. He notices me at the end of the hallway and smirks at me. I don't even have the energy to play his game, I just stalk off towards the choir room. I can't handle class right now.

I swear I had been sitting at the piano with my fists clenched for at least five minutes before I hear my girlfriend at the doorway. "Hey Cheerio. What's wrong?" She sits next to me and takes hold of my hand.

"It's nothing. What are you doing out of class?" I try to divert the conversation, but she just raises her eyebrow at me.

"When I realized you weren't in class I asked Quinn where you were and she mentioned seeing you stalk off this way. She mentioned that you looked highly upset. So, you want to tell me why my leading lady is so upset?" She nudges me with her elbow, and I give her a small smile.

"Rae, baby, I just don't want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad, love? Did I do something to upset you?" She looked really sad, and I just wanted to kiss away the frown on her face.

"It's not you, not purposefully at least. It's Jesse, he still has some major feelings for you. I'm just afraid with the two of you spending so much time together that you'll leave me." I closed my eyes when I feel her stand up.

"Santana, how many times have I told you that I am not going to leave you. Anyway, Jesse has already told me he doesn't have those feelings for me anymore." She crossed her arms and stared at me waiting for a response. "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust. Babe, you don't see the way he looks at me over your shoulder when you guys hangout. You don't have people asking you what you did wrong because your girlfriend is hanging around her ex who clings to her. It's been two weeks since we've spent an evening together, just the two of us, because he wants to hang out or catch up." I try to squash my frustration, but to no avail I am clenching my jaw.

"What..? San, baby, I think maybe you are just misreading Jesse's body language. He and I are just trying to be become better friends." I accidentally let out my scoff, and I can see her become even more upset. "I'm going to go back to class and let you calm down." She leans down and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Santana, with everything that I am. But please try to calm down."

Thirty minutes after she leaves I finally have calmed down some, and I realize there are only a few minutes left before the bell rings. I collect my bag and set it next to mine and Rae's seats. "It won't be long now and Rachel will realize she still loves me. You will be kicked to the curb and Rachel can remember what it's like to date someone with talent." I hear the jackass say from behind me. I slowly turn around and glare at him.

"Listen, try all you want but Rachel loves me. Okay? She's my person, and I'm hers. You are nothing more than a friend in her eyes, and the sooner she realizes that you want more you will be the one kicked to the curb." I vaguely hear the bell ring, my anger starts to cloud my other senses.

"Why do you think she has been spending all of her time with me? She's is done messing around with the town bicycle." He hands some sheet music over to Brad before turning his attention back on me.

"She is spending time with you because she is forgiving, and has a beautiful heart." I spit out through my teeth. "And I'm not going to tell her she can't spend time with you, that's not who I am." By now majority of the Glee club has filed in, except for Rachel which is odd, but focus all my attention on Jesse.

"Rachel deserves someone who can keep up with her talents, which I can. But can you?" He nods at Brad to start playing. I catch on quickly and start the song.

 _Santana_

 _Dont call her up, anymore_  
 _cause I dont wanna hear your voice_  
 _I dont wanna see your face answer her door._  
 _Make no mistake, shes mine, she's mine, she's mine._

 **Jesse**

 **She only knows how I feel**  
 **I only know what shes like**

 _ **Both**_

 **when she needs me**  
 **Oh how she needs me deep in the night**  
 **Make no mistake, she** **'s mine, she's mine, she's mine**.

 _ **Dont get too close when you dance**_  
 _ **cause I dont wanna hear from my friends**_  
 _ **you were out on the town**_  
 _ **There in her arms, there in her arms.**_

 _Dont include her in your dreams,_ **i wanna be in her dreams**  
 _cause I dont wanna close my eyes_ , **close my eyes**  
 **I dont wanna know where she goes**  
 _each night when she leaves_ , _**when she leaves**_  
 _ **make no mistake, shes mine, she's mine, she's mine,**_ _shes mine .._

 _Don_ _'t call her up anymore.._

 **Don** **'t call her up anymore..**

"Listen St. Jackass, I won't ever tell Rachel who she can or can't hang out with, but just know if I did…you'd be out of here." I cross my arms.

"Personally I think Santana keeps up with my talent quite well, Jesse." Rachel comes into the room making great strides till she is at my side. "I tried to believe you really did just want to be my friend. Why would you even try? My heart belongs to Santana and only Santana." She grabs my hand tightly and it takes all my self control not to take her on the piano right then. 'Ha! Take that Jackass' I cheer to myself.

"Rach.." He starts but my girl cuts him off quickly.

"Rachel. Only my friends and loved ones may call me Rach. And frankly, Jesse, you've proven that I can't us-trust you. Therefore, I must ask that you leave." He tries to protest but my girl puts her hand up to silence him. "Please Jesse, just go. You know your way out, or would you prefer Santana showed you out?" She threatens knowing I'd kick his ass to the curb.

"Fine. But I'll be back, Rachel. Just you wait." He turned and walked out. Rachel turned towards me.

"San, I'm so sorry…" I cut her off by pulling her in for a deep kiss. When we pull away she smiles at me, "by the way, you really are my person too, ya know?"

* * *

 **I know you guys are hoping for some Quitt action soon and it is right around the corner, I promise!**

 **Please Please Please review!**

 **Also the rating will be changed to M, and I will put a warning where smut starts and where it ends so those of you that don't want to read it don't have to.**


	6. You and Me

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I was trying really hard to make this chapter Quitt central, but it was not the right time to introduce their POV yet. So please stay with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

Santana and I have officially been together for six glorious months. We are able to be ourselves now around the Glee club and our family. Santana is nervous about coming out to the whole school and I don't blame her. After everything Kurt went through there is no way I would put either of us in harms way. She still walks me to class and we are friends to most of the school population, but our kisses and hand holding are kept in secrecy. Another concern with Sana and I going public with our relationship is Coach Sylvester. The fact that Santana likes girls wouldn't be an issue, it's the fact that she is dating me, the captain of the Glee club. Surely Santana would be kicked off the squad or forced to quit Glee club. My faith in Santana to choose me over cheerleading was overpowering, and I was hoping I didn't misplace my faith.

My poor girlfriend had to be at school for a 5 am practice and I was really hoping she would be done around the time I arrived at school for my morning practice in the choir room. I had a horrible night. My normally loving Dads have been arguing more than normal, and Daddy spent the night in the guest room. I spent the whole night tossing and turning with worry.

When I walked into the choir room I was most pleased to see my girl laying in a very uncomfortable looking bed set up from the chairs. I could hear her light breathing as she was obviously relaxed. I slowly approached her and lightly ran my fingers up and down her back. She hummed her appreciation at the comfort and lifted her face to look at me.

"Hi. Was practice rough?" I said calmly.

"Hey. It wasn't any worse than normal, but coach asked to meet with me privately, and it wasn't good." She sat up and grabbed my hand, guiding me to sit in the chair next to hers.

"What is it, baby?" I reached up to stroke her cheek and she leaned her face more into my hand a placed a soft kiss to my palm.

"She knows about us." I gasped. "She said that if we didn't break up that she would kick me off the squad for being 'distracted'."

"How…but how did she find out?" I started thinking about how someone would find out but came up with nothing.

"She says she has eyes everywhere. Which I'm pretty sure just means she watches the security film."

"She can't do this." I protest but I can tell that Santana isn't so willing to fight this.

"Rachel..I'm sorry." I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. She pulled her hands from mine and I could feel the tears filling my eyes.

"So that's it? You're breaking up with me?! You're letting her win?! What happened to being each other's person? I gave you everything Santana, but I'm still not as important as your damn popularity, am I?" I couldn't even look at her, I felt my heart breaking into pieces. I thought her resolve was stronger than this. I heard her mutter an apology before she got up and headed towards the door. "I thought you were stronger than this, Santana. I guess I was wrong."

I'm not sure how long I sat there crying with my hand to my heart. I heard slow, tentative foot steps behind me. "Rachel? Are you okay?" It was Mr. Shue. "Should I find Santana?"

"I don't think she would care, seeing as she is the cause of my broken heart." I said through my tears.

"What?"

I looked at him, and spoke in a monotone voice. "She broke up with me. Coach Sylvester threatened her, told her she would kick her off the squad if she didn't break up with me."

"She can't do that." Mr. Shue sat in the chair previously occupied by Santana. "I thought Santana was strong enough to stand up to Sue's evil ways, anyway."

"So did I. Or I at least thought she loved me enough not to cave so quickly." I heard the warning bell ring and for the first time I didn't really care about my perfect attendance.

"Rachel, why don't you stay here? I'll email the rest of your teachers and let them know that you are working on an extra project for me so you won't be absent." I turned to him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Shue!"

A whole month has passed since Santana broke up with me and it still hurts to see her. I can tell it hurts her too, and I try my hardest to remain civil with her in front of our friends but it's so hard to be in the same room as her. I know Brittany, Quinn, Puck and surprisingly Finn have all given her a hell of a time for hurting me like this. The hockey team has seemed to finally figure out that Santana is no longer hanging around me, and so they have deemed this week open season on slushies. Oh man, I forgot how awful they are. They conveniently also slushy me when Santana or any of the other Glee members are around. When I walked into the choir room wearing something different, Santana immediately said something.

"Who did this?"

I glared at her and angrily said, "Why the hell does it matter to you?"

"Rachel … I'm still your friend. I still care about you. And you know I still love you. Let me take care of this." She said defensively.

"No. I don't know you still love me. How would I? You dumped me, because you were afraid to be stripped of your uniform." I could see the hurt flash in her eyes as she bit her lip. "And no matter how hard I've tried I'm still very much in love with you. But I need space, San. I can't live like this."

She stepped forward and pretty soon she was close enough to lean down and kiss me. "Rachel, I want to fix this. I'm sorry. I do love you. I love you more than anyone, or anything. I don't care anymore about what happens. My life means nothing anymore without you." I tried to look away from her but she put a finger under my chin to keep my attention. She leaned down just above my lips and whispered, "Please. Forgive me." I shook my head no, but she just kept pleading with me. The feel of her lips so close to mine made me lose my resolve. Next thing I knew our lips were pressed together softly. She tried to deepen the kiss as if to make up for lost time. I quickly pushed away.

"One chance. I mean it. If you pull something like this again, I'm done for good." She nodded with a small smile on her face, "And we are taking this slow. Santana, you really hurt me that day. I need to learn to trust you again."

"I promise you Rae, I will do anything you want me to. I'll make up for all of it. Starting with telling everybody about us." I looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? Santana, as long as you don't let Coach bully you…" She cut me off with a soft kiss.

"I'm sure. I'm done hiding the most important part of my life." She pulled me close again, "I love you so much. It's always going to be you and me, babe. From now on, I promise. You and me against the world."

* * *

Please Please review!


	7. First Date

**Hey sorry guys! My laptop has been broken for awhile, and then I had to work a lot and ugh...excuses I know. But I am back and hopefully have a lot more to write! I started this chapter and am not sure how to completely end this part of the story yet so I decided to post it as it is, and just make a part 2 for you guys, hopefully tomorrow!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. literally.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: First Date**

 **Santana's POV**

Rachel and I spent the weekend after getting back together just being with one another. I had a lot to make up. So of course, I recreated our first date. I remember it being such a perfect day…

 _Flashback_

 _This school day started like any other. I got up early for cheer practice which was dreadful, and then I went to the choir room to listen to Rachel practice. She and I have gotten so close since I admitted to her that I was falling in love with her. Granted she was very serious about becoming friends first, especially since at the time she had her sights set on Jesse St. James. I quickly became her shoulder to cry on, and her "knight in shining armor" as she calls me for sticking up for her when he egged her._

 _"_ _Good morning, Princesa." I say as I walk into the choir room and see her sifting through her music. She glances up at me and smiles. She sets her music down and grabs my hand._

 _"_ _Morning, San! I've been waiting for you to come in. How was practice?" She leads us over to the choir chairs and we sit._

 _"_ _Hell. Like usual. At least today is Friday. But what's up baby girl?" I ask concerned. She seems nervous as she starts caressing my hand with her thumb._

 _"_ _Well… Santana, do you still have romantic feelings for me? I mean realize you still flirt with me a lot, but you could also just be acting friendly…and well…" I chuckle, which makes her stop her rambling._

 _Cupping her cheek, I look her in the eyes, "Rachel… I definitely have major feelings for you. If I haven't made them crazy obvious then please tell me how to show you just how much I like you. Whenever you decide to give me a chance, beautiful, well I'm here." She takes a deep breath and looks at me._

 _"_ _I've decided. I really have grown feelings for you San. I would really love to see where this goes." I smile widely and stand up._

 _"_ _Rachel, I promise I will prove to you that you haven't made a mistake. How does tomorrow night sound? I'll pick you up at 6?" She nods, and jumps up to hug me. "Well, I should start planning this then. I'll see you later at lunch?"_

 _"_ _I can't wait. I know it'll be great." She kisses my cheek and proceeds to her music once again. As soon as I'm in the hallway I let out a silent "woohoo!"._

 _Rachel and I kept stealing meaningful glances at one another and I would occasionally catch her staring at me, I'd wink and chuckle at her blushing. By the time the next day came, I was bursting with nerves._

 _Finally 5:55 came around and I'm sitting in my car parked in Rachel's driveway. I take a couple deep breaths and remember that there is the girl of my dreams inside that house. I grab the flowers I picked for Rachel, and walk to her front door. I look at my phone and knock right as the clock turned to 6:00. The door swings open to a tall black man Rachel's Dad, Leroy._

 _"_ _Santana, come on in, Rachel is almost ready." His voice was warm and welcoming, I walked in and he gestured for me to take a seat. "Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"_

 _"_ _Uh, no thank you sir." I nervously fidget with my jacket, and wait silently. Suddenly a shorter man walks in and smiles, Hiram Berry._

 _"_ _Santana! Welcome! It's so good to see you dear. We are so pleased that Rachel has finally decided to give you a chance." He pulls me up for a hug and I can't help but smile. When I first met the Berry men I thought they hated me. I told them how much I regretted bullying Rachel, and I wanted to make her happy. They have been teasing Rachel ever since about giving me a chance._

 _"_ _It's great to see you as well, Mr. Berry, sirs."_

 _"_ _Please Santana, Hiram and Leroy will do just fine. The Mister bit gets confusing around here." I give them a nod and we make small talk about school and cheerleading while we wait._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry it took me so long, Santana. My dance class got out late this afternoon and I got behind schedule." Rachel's voice comes from the top of the stairs. I turn towards her and forget to breathe._

 _"_ _Rachel…you look…beautiful. Mi Estrella, you leave me speechless on a normal day, but tonight I am breathless." She smiles brightly as she reaches the main floor. I reach for her hand and kiss it. I hand her the lilies I got her. "I remember you mentioning once that lilies were your favorite."_

 _"_ _They are absolutely beautiful, Santana." She leans up and kisses my cheek before handing the flowers to her Dad. "Can you please put these in a vase for me, Daddy?"_

 _"_ _Of course dear, they will be in your room when you get home." He smiles at us and he opens the door for us. "Santana, we are trusting you with our daughter. We trust her to not do anything she isn't ready for, and we trust you to respect her. So we just ask that one of you text us if you plan to be any later than midnight."_

 _"_ _Really? I thought my curfew was eleven on the weekends." Her dads just laughed._

 _"_ _That was when you were dating those awful boys. Finn, Puck and Jesse… we didn't trust them one bit. Santana however has proven to us we can trust her." She hugs them both tightly, and then grabs my hand and leads me out towards my car. I open her door for her and walk around to get into the driver seat._

 _"_ _Don't worry guys, I'll take care of her." I say as I open my car door. As soon as I pull out of her driveway I notice she has already plugged in her phone and started playing DJ in my car. I shake my head because usually not even Brittany is allowed to touch my radio, but this girl, I find it extra cute. Maybe it's because I know she will sing along to whatever she plays, and surprisingly it isn't all Broadway. She reaches over to grab my hand that's been drumming on my knee._

 _"_ _San, this is already the best date I've ever been on." I know she is telling the truth because her voice sounds as shaky and nervous as I feel. I bring her hand to my lips and leave a soft kiss._

 _"_ _I just want everything to be perfect for you, because you deserve nothing less. Shame on the others for not treating you like this." I pull into the parking lot of quiet field just on the outskirts of Lima._

 _"_ _Where are we?" Rachel asks as I help her out of the car._

 _"_ _This is my secret place. I love to come out here when I need time to think. Nobody is ever around, and it is quiet. I thought maybe I could share it with you." Rachel walked around observing the quietness._

 _"_ _You really wanted to share this with me?" I nod as I pull a blanket out of the trunk and ask her to lay it out for us to sit on while I grab the picnic basket I prepared and some extra blankets. "A picnic?! San, that's so cute!"_

 _"_ _I thought this would be nice, and private. I prepared some veggie sandwiches that are completely vegan." I could see the surprise in her eyes. "I'm not an idiot Rachel, anyone that takes the time to know you should remember things like this."_

 _We spend the next hour talking and eating. I swear my face hurts from laughing and smiling so much. I check the time and realize we need to head to our next location. So we pack everything up and are quickly pulling into the parking lot of the local drive-in movie theater that has already closed for the season. I already see the questions swimming in her eyes._

 _"_ _My uncle owns the place. I called him up and asked if he could lend me the keys. He was nice enough to make sure we had access to the candy bar and pop bar." We lay out the blanket and get comfortable. When we get all set up I run back to the movie room and press play. When I lay back down next to her on the blanket I see her shiver. "Are you cold?" I pull a blanket over her, and she spreads it out more so we are both under the blanket. I put my arm around her hesitantly and am rewarded with her snuggling in closer to me. Just then the screen lights up and the beginning of Funny Girl starts to play. She whips her head towards me so fast that I chuckle loudly._

 _"_ _Funny Girl?! Really? Oh Santana, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She cups my cheek and pulls me into our first kiss. It is soft and gentle, and only lasts until the movie officially starts…which gave us ten seconds. But it was perfect._

 _End Flashback_

To be continued...

* * *

Back to the present time in the next chapter guys. Also warning the next chapter will include SMUT.

Please read and review! Thanks!


	8. Please Just Love Me

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. I put a warning where it starts and where it stops so you can skip past it if you wish.**

 **Please be kind. I'm a lesbian who is a21-year-old virgin writing a sex scene, haha...if it sucks please tell me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. And this chapter title came from a song called "Please Just Love Me" by Youtubers Bria and Chrissy. The song doesn't necessarily have anything to do with the story, but it seemed to fit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Please Just Love Me**

 **Rachel's POV**

I know I should be angry with Santana still. She broke my heart and left me for a whole month because she was afraid of losing her popularity. But tonight she recreated our first date and my Dad's are out of town…and I love her. I am ready to give everything to this woman, again. I take a deep breath as she gets in the driver side of the car and gets ready to pull out of the drive in movie parking lot. She smiles at me and makes sure I'm ready to go when I grab her hand and tug her close to me. I use my other hand to cup her cheek and pull her in for a sweet kiss. Our tongues quickly fight for dominance and I moan softly into her which causes her to pull away.

"Let's not get carried away, baby girl." She is so sweet, and I caress her cheek with my thumb. "Believe me, I want to continue but I've been without those kisses for too long and I just don't think I can control myself tonight."

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself tonight, San." I say eagerly, "I'm ready. I know I wanted to go slow. But Santana, being away from you for this past month has made me realize how much I love you and how much I need you. I fully planned to make you earn my trust back, but I love you, and I want you to be my first."

I hear her take a shaky breath and say, "Rachel, baby…are you sure?" I lean close and let my lips rest on her ear lobe.

"Take me home, and make love to me." I leave a soft kiss on her ear lobe and pull away so she can start driving again but I let my hand rest on her inner thigh and start drawing soft circles.

"Oh baby girl, you are going to be the death of me." She sets off towards my house as she entwines our fingers together to keep me from teasing her further. As soon as we get to my house we hurry up to my house and once we are inside I turn to lock my front door. When I turn around I find myself pushed up against the door by Santana's body and her lips quickly claim mine. I push her body off of mine so we can breathe for a moment.

"San, as much as I want to continue this teasing game…I don't think I'll last. I need you. I need you now." She looks me in the eye and brushes my hair from my eyes.

"Your wish is my command princesa." She picked me up from behind the legs, throwing me over her shoulder. I shriek out of surprise and giggle the whole way up. As soon as we pass my threshold I feel myself being laid down upon my bed. Santana closes and locks my room door before slowly climbing over top of me and kissing me again.

 **SMUT**

I make quick work of removing her top and she continues to kiss my lips, and my neck. She pulls away to take her bra off, and she pulls my top and bra off in quick movements. She starts attacking my neck and makes her way down my chest with her lips. One hand massages my breast, pinching and pulling lightly at my erect nipple. I gasp when I feel her warm lips surround my other nipple. I tangle a hand in her hair and wrap my legs around her waist to keep her close to me. When she has adequately teased my chest she leaves soft kisses down my abs and looks up at me as if to ask permission to remove my jeans. I smile at her sweetness. "Please Santana, no more teasing."

"We are wearing far too many clothes." She says breathlessly as she strips off the rest of our clothing, tossing it carelessly across my room. She kisses me softly, "Ready for me, baby?" She slides one finger along my entrance. "Damn baby, you weren't kidding. You are soaked. Is this all for me?"

"Always for you, San, only ever for you." I pull her closer, "make me scream your name."

"No problem, estrella." She gently teased me by slipping her finger in and out gently, leaving gentle kisses along my chest. I started bucking my hips, and moaning.

"Sannnnn….please!" As soon as her name passes my lips she plunges two fingers into me, and I can't help but moan in appreciation.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Yes, San! Feels so good!" I tangle my hand in her hair again and moan with every pump of her hand. She brings her thumb up and starts making soft circles on my clit. "Oh, San, I'm not going to last long."

"Cum for me, Rae. It's okay, I'm not sure if I will last just watching you unravel beneath me." She leans up to kiss my lips without ever stopping her hand. She starts to curl her fingers up and press her thumb down harder and I feel myself coming undone. I untangle my hand from her hair and grasp onto the sheets, she takes her spare hand and grasps my other hand. "Let it go, babe." I quickly decide that I want San to cum with me and I release her hand from mine and reach down to rub her clit. I hear her gasp. "Rachel, tonight is about you…"

"I want to cum with you, please." She nods and she grasps the sheets on the other side of me, and moans.

"I'm so close, Rach, are you ready?" I nod and rub her harder. I feel my whole body begin to shake,

"SANTANA!" I scream out, and I feel her start to reach her orgasm from above me as she also moans out my name loudly.

 **END SMUT**

She kisses me softly before rolling over to lay next to me. I curl up into her side and kiss her cheek.

"I've missed you, San." I whisper to her, I feel my eye lids grow kisses my forehead and pulls my comforter over us.

"I've missed you too, Rachel. I'll never leave you again, I swear. I love you."

"I love you too, Tana. Always, please just love me."

* * *

Please r&r!


End file.
